Beauty and the Basilisk
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: 12 years ago,Orochimaru tricked her into marrying him,and as punishment for his deed, her brother stole her away from him. Can he reclaim his lost queen when Pein's after her too,and she doesn't know him'Snake Supporter'Sequel OroOC OCSakura slightPeinOC
1. Wanting

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 1- Wanting

&

A young boy, looked around the corner of a wall, watching a pink-haired female. He took a deep breath, before stepping out from behind the wall, catching the group of girls' attention. They all looked at him fondly, squealing.

"Oh my god, it's Ryou-Kun!" They screamed, as he tried to walk as calmly past them as he could, to get to the pink-haired beauty.

Kamikoro Ryou, was usually, a very shy person- even thought he was an insanely huge pop star, and was surrounded by fan girls most of the time, he wished not a thing to do with them. He only wanted one girl. Haruno Sakura.

Ryou never cared about how popular he was, because he had no interest in it unless it helped him get to her. Most of the girls in the school- and his fans- thought he was insane.

Seriously? A jet black-haired hottie with hypnotizing navy-blue eyes, fall for some clumsy, flat-chested, and not to mention weak, pink-haired girl? Yeah- but that's what made some of the local Konoha teen girls, try harder. Pampering there looks, to even get cast a glance, by the boy. Just like they did for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura. I was wondering-" Ryou gave her a sexy smirk. "If you'd like to go out with me, maybe- to lunch later today or somethin'?"

"No." Sakura replied a bit icily, making her friends glare at her, but she could careless. She loved Sasuke.

"No?" Ryou repeated, testing the word on his tongue, before looking at her in confusion. "Well- would you go out with me if I was stronger than Sasuke?"

"I'd think about it."

"Well. Then I'll train to your satisfaction then, princess." He smiled, bowing to her. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Princess. I'll be off."

Ryou turned on the heels of his black ninja sandals, and left.

"He's so formal and polite!" Hinata commented quietly.

"Yeah- he's great for you, Sakura! Why'd you reject him?" Ten-Ten questioned in slight annoyance.

"Yeah- you're the only one he talks to, billboard-brow!" Ino hissed.

"You can have him- Sasuke is the only one for me!" Replied a confident Sakura, after spotting said person.

( With Ryou)

He opened and closed the door to his home, a calm expression on his face, as he looked around the house, for his "partner in Crime".

Ryou, was part of a band called "Indifferent Dragon". His name, actually meant, 'Indifferent'. His mother- was the singer, in their two-person band. All Ryou did, was play his guitar, and he's sing. Like A serpent charmer's flute to a cobra.

But- that was a very vile way to talk about his mother. Ryou felt his cheeks heat up, as he covered his mouth with a single hand, his other hand, in the pocket of his baggy, black jeans. He waited for his slight blush, to melt away, before looking around once more.

"Where is she?" He wondered aloud, walking past the hall way mirror, stopping, to look at his reflection. He frowned deeply, at the creature he saw looking back at him. Deep down- Ryou truly wanted to kill himself. But- who would protect her? For all Ryou knew, his mother, wasn't the best fighter out there. And Sakura- Sasuke would steal the damn spotlight and be the knight in shining armor.

Ryou covered his face with a hand, feeling tired. Was- what the other Jounin said- really true?

"Ryou-Kun, Ryou-Kun!"

He turned around to see his mother, smiling happily at him, wearing her cute little purple apron with little red and white flowers all over it. Her hair was in a set of long pig tails, and she held a plate of food.

"Look, Ryou-Kun, I made dinner and I didn't burn it this time!" She chimed happily, before he hugged her, obviously, behind taller than she was. She froze. "Ryou? what's wrong?"

Ryou didn't reply for a while, but his mother held the plate away from them and hugged him back.

"She- said no. Sakura-"

His mother stepped away from him. "Keep trying, Ryou! You can do it! i believe in you!" She said happily, smiling at him. She was like Uzumaki Naruto- but not as idiotic, but more childish for her unknown age.

Ryou caught a glimpse of dark purple around her waist, making him scowl, and go over to her, grabbing the cloth.

"When the hell are you going to get rid of this damn thing ,mom?!" He questioned angrily, untying it from the large bow she had tied it into. She spun around, and he quickly and unfairly, put his arm over his head, holding it just out of her reach.

"R-Ryou s-stop it! T-That's my special scarf!" She cried, tears at the edge of her eyes, as she tried in vain to take back her scarf.

"Mom, it's the creepiest thing! And you where it every damn day! Do you ever part with this thing?"

She stepped back, before whacking him over the head with a newspaper, and snatching back her scarf, burying her face into it, as she hugged it close and affectionately.

"Don't pick on my scarf! You're too immature!"

"Who gave that thing to you, anyways?"

She looked down. "I-...I don't know. That's why I treasure it so badly- you know that."

Ryou scoffed, plopping down at the table. He began eating his diner, as his mother sat down next to him, still clutching the scarf.

"I- can't even remember his name- I know it was a guy though-" She said quietly, as Ryuo swallowed. he turned slightly, gently pushing the left side of her head, against his chest reassuringly.

"Just- don't cry yourself to sleep tonight- alright-" She smiled at him. "Ryu-chan?"

(Elsewhere)

He looked at the calendar from where he sat- barely able to make out the date in the darkness. But he wasn't looking for the date- he was never looking for the day of the week, or if he had anything he needed to do. He didn't.

_Fucking- way to go, me! You've missed her birthday TWELVE TIMES! _He guilt-tripped himself.

_**Yeah, well, I havent' been able to find her! **_He shot back, before shaking his head. All this time away from her- not seeing her- not hearing her- nothing- was seriously destroying him from the inside. And his sanity was the first thing to go, almost.

"We found her-"

His pupils shrunk at the report from his favorite assistant. But they grew to normal, as he told them to go away icily. His eyes began to sting, as he let tears fall to the ground.

He'd- finally- found her. After all this time, he'd see her again. He wanted her back so badly- she'd be all his this time. Not her brother's. HIS. He imagined her sitting next to him, being rebellious and defiant, as he laughed.

_We'll pamper her, and love her, and care for her, and protect her- she missed you. Oh, how she missed you._

His little angel and devil, cooed in his ears. He smile gently to himself, picturing the rebellious and playful girl, he so easily fell head-over-heels for.He- was so stupid- as to have a weak spot for a girl who, obviously, had no interest in him at all, aside from him being the only dude she was able to depend on to the fullest.

He groaned, knowing that she only took their relationship as, prossibly if he was lucky enough, 'brother/sister'.

"I'm going to find you, and fix you, Ryu-Chan." He said quietly, his eyes flashing in twisted excitement and sinister amusement.


	2. Pein and Jealousy

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 2- Pein and Jealousy

&

Kamikoro Ryu, frowned slightly, as she shoved Ryou's clothes into the washer, and shut the lid, flinching as it closed. She didn't like using a washer and dryer- they were so noisy.

She picked up her own basket of dirty laundry, after turning on the washer, and carried it outside to the lake. She, liked doing her clothes the old fashioned way.

She hummed a small song to herself, before she glanced a black figure by the lake edge. They didn't appear to be moving. The basket hit the ground, making the laundry spill over the grass, as Ryu knelt next to the person.

"Sir? Sir! Hey, are you ok?!" She asked in worry, putting two fingers to the side of the person's neck. A hand shot up, grabbing her wrist roughly, making her gasp. A pair of intense eyes glared at her.

She left heat come to her cheeks, as she blushed lightly.

"I-I was checking your pulse-" She said. They seemed to be very weak, having loosened their grasp on her wrist greatly, so the tips of their fingers barely and limply hung there.

Being the person she was, she bent down and took their arm, wrapping it around her neck. She stood up, ignoring how her legs protested against the weight of the stranger, but, she still managed to carry them back to her house.

* * *

(Kamikoro House- 1 hour later)

Ryu sat in her bedroom, brushing her hair. Ryou staying the night at Hyuuga Neji's House- Ryu and Neji's parents got along astonishingly!

The stranger, exited her bathroom, followed by a steam cloud, having finished a much needed, hot shower.

"Oi, thanks-"

Ryu stopped brushing her hair, turning slightly, to look at the person.

HE, was probably taller than her Ryou- and telling from the numerous piercings he had- was wilder than Ryou. He had spiky red-orange hair, and red eyes, that seemed to have a ripple effect around them. He stood in the bathroom doorway shirtless, wearing only a pair of black pants.

"Ryu."

"'Ryu'" He repeated, liking the way the word rolled off his tongue gracefully. "Do you have a last name?"

"Kamikoro."

"Well, I'm Pein."

She smiled at him happily. "You know- I have the strangest feeling- as if we've MET before." She said, before pointing to the door. "Would you like me to go see if there's a shirt for you? I think Ryou might have something to your tastes- maybe- I'm not really sure-"

"Arigato." Pein said, bowing slightly, as she got up and exited the bedroom.

_'Ryu- Oh, I remember!'_

_-Flash back-_

_"Oh, Orochimaru, welcome back. Where have you been for the past three weeks?" Pein asked, before seeing her. Pein smirked, Orochimaru looking at him with little care, but narrowed his eyes, when Pein neared his bed._

_"Ah-so you've been tailing this one, have you?"Pein asked, as Orochimaru went back to searching his dresser drawers for something._

_"Not so much as 'tailing', Leader-San. I thought her interesting."_

_"Well, you have nice tastes, Orochimaru. She's a pretty one, if I say so myself." Pein said. "But I didn't think you'd torment a female-"_

_Orochimaru looked at him, confused, before taking a good look at Ryu's condition. She did look as if he had chosen to burn some parts of her hair slightly- and she held deep gashes and shallow scrapes alike, almost all over her body._

_Another person, entered the room. A red-haired boy, looking far too young. He looked at Orochimaru with soul-less grey eyes, that held a slight tint of red._

_"Partner, you've returned-"_

_"Only momentarily, Sasori." Orochimaru said, keeping an eye on him._

_"Oh, and you've brought me a puppet-"_

_"She's not-!"_

_"Sasori", approached the bed, examining the slightly conscious female._

_"She'll make a wonderful puppet. Is she dead? Or will you be killing her soon, Orochimaru?"_

_Sasori went over and picked her up._

_"Well, I like her. I'll fix her-"_

_Suddenly, Sasori flew out of the room, the girl, having shot up and punched him hard enough, to create this result._

_"Back it UP!" She growled, still holding the position she had punched him in.._

_Orochimaru sighed in relief, before Pein grabbed her lower jaw with his right hand, pulling her closer to him._

_"Wow, you're quite the feisty one- I like that-" He commented, before getting her knee to his gut. It took all he had to NOT, fall to the ground, from the blow._

_"Uh- f-forgive her Leader-Sama! She's not too good with people." Orochimaru said uneasily, before grabbing her arm and leading her out of his room._

_-End of Flashback -_

So- that's where he remembered her from.

"Pein-San, I hope this fits you. I'm not really sure-"

Ryu was standing next to him, she gave him a smile and offered him the large, black, button-down shirt. He smirked back, thanking her, before threading his fingers through his spiky locks.

"I feel like- we've met before." Ryu said to him quietly.

"Then you know me from before, yes?" He asked, getting a warm and light-hearted smile from her, bright as if you were staring into a light bulb.

"I'm sorry, but I've never left the village, so- I believe knowing you personally, is probably impossible."

He stared at her for a bit, but smirked. She obviously- didn't remember him, so she probably didn't remember Orochimaru. This was a plus for him, he noted, as he grabbed his clothes.

"I'll have to pay you back sometime, Miss. Thank you." He said politely, before vanishing.

Ryu giggled to herself, hugging the purple scarf, that was wrapped around her neck, for warmth in the fall, as it ushered in winter. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the scarf.

"Isn't that funny? He looks familar- but I don't know him at all!" She said to the cloth, the only reply she received, was the wind tugging at the loose part of it. She let herself get lost in the all-too-familiar cinnamon and vanilla musk, of the cloth.

_'Sometimes I wonder where you came from, but- you're very relaxing. _She thought tiredly, trying not to fall asleep.

* * *

_'So- this is where you've been hiding, Ryu-Chan?'_

He caught a glimpse of a blur of orange, leaving the village. He raised an eye brown at the odd sight.

_'Strange- I don't seem to remember any orange-haired people who lived in Konoha-' _He gave a careless shrug. _'And why would I care? I'm here for Ryu- not some red-headed stranger.'_

He still sat on the roof top of a rather tall hotel building, looking around, trying to locate a small clearing in the forest or something, where Ryu might be. He had his doubts about her being here- But APPARENTLY, they had already checked her old house- it was still locked up tight as ever. He let out a sigh, looking around.

"There's the twentieth poster I've seen- TODAY!" He snarled angrily, being the natural queer he was, and keeping count of how many 'Indifferent Dragon' posters, there were within a 20 foot radius. It annoyed him severally- but there was always the same picture, showing HIS Ryu, standing on a stage, singing into a microphone, wearing her purple scarf.

It gave him a "fuzzy" feeling in the pit of his stomach- seeing her wearing the scarf. He shook his head, trying to relieve himself of these thoughts, feeling heat in his cheeks. He had a goal- and he was straying from it, over some large piece of glossy paper, what was glued to a wall. He continued his search, seeing a small two story house, on the far left corner of the street.

_'...Ryu...?'_

He thought absently, tilting his head to the side, blinking. As if to confirm his hunch the pop star, exited her home through the back door, going straight to the clothes lines in the back of her house. He watched happily, as she set a basket of wet laundry down on the green grass. If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging so fast, you'd think it wasn't moving.

_'It's Ryu-Chan, it's Ryu-Chan!' _He squealed excitedly in his head. A long tongue slipped past his lips and glided across them, before vanishing back inside his mouth. _'Yummy! She's wearing an apron- and her hair's tied up! Since I've found her, I should take her now-'_

He felt a strange chakra coming down the street, seeing an almost identical clone of himself. The pure white chakra the person had was astoundingly powerful. He let out a displeased hiss, backing away from the edge of the roof top ledge, a bit, out of sight. Betrayal stabbed him in the chest, when the boy entered Ryu's house, and went to the back yard where she was hanging laundry, and hugged her. That punk _**hugged **_Ryu- _**HIS **_Ryu.

He gritted his teeth- how that little bastard would pay- oh, how he'd pay. He looked down at his hand, smirking.

_'Hehheh- I have the advantage! I'm as tough, as Ryu-chan!' _He thought in sadistic happiness, looking in Ryu's direction. _'I want to how you, Ryu! I can change just like you! Yeah! I know you'll be happy with me, I know it! Oh, I just can't WAIT to show you, Ryu-Chan!'_

With a gust of wind, he had vanished. Looking forward and planning out, the time he had left, until she was back with him.


	3. Disaster Strikes

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 3- Disaster Strikes

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"I'm going to be at Kiba's place tonight, 'kay mom?" Ryou informed his mother, who looked at him with a cute and curious look.

"What's going on?"

"We have this huge test in Science tomorrow- and I'm not that good at what Asuma-Sensei is teaching us. Or trying to teach us, anyways." Ryou frowned, getting a smile from his mother.

"Alright, Ryo-Ryo! Do your best!" The older (younger...?) woman, cheered on. He smiled, hugging her, before leaving her to get back to doing her laundry.

It had possibly only been 15 minutes since Ryou's departure, before there was a puff of smoke, and a boy with spiky brown hair and red markings on his cheeks, appeared next to Ryu.

"Hey Miss-Ryou's Mom, Ryou's on the roof of Shikamaru's house, and he told me to get you-" The boy, Inuzawa Kiba, said.

Ryu forced a smile. Oh, how she disliked being called 'Miss.Ryou's Mom', with a passion. But, she vanished anyway, to meet the problem head-on, all the while.

(Roof top of Shikamaru Nara's House)

Ryou glared at the intruder, being the first to encounter them.

"Let Sakura-Chan go right now-" He held his hands, palms facing behind him, in a cross-like position over his chest, as if his hands were holding their opposite arm, giving himself a hug. His wires, reflected the sunlight. "-or I'll rip your head clean off- not a single drop of blood will hit the ground or come out of your body-"

The male frowned. "I told you- not until she gets here-" The man smile happily, as a purple blur jumped onto the roof top. "And speak of the devil!"

Ryu stood up, looking at Ryou. "Ryou-" She started quietly, about to ask him a question.

But before she could get another word out, the man quickly threw a kunai at her. Ryou made some twists and turns with his hands, mastering his wires, to made a temporary and weak shield, in front of his mother. The kunai bounced of with a 'tink', and fell to the ground. Ryou's wires, unraveled themselves at his whim, and immediately, when back to the position they were in before, again. Ready to claw at Orochimaru's pale flesh, upon even the slightest twitch of his finger.

The man, shook his head, as Ryu took in his appearance. Long, girlish, jet-black hair. Yellow snake eyes. Pale skin-

"Ryou- who is he?"

The male grimaced, on her not remembering him. Ryou kept his eyes clocked on Orochimaru, who held Sakura captive, attempting to anticipate his next move, but he answered her question anyways.

"Orochimaru. Leader of Otokagure, or as we know it, the Village Hidden in the Sound-"

"Orochimaru" looked at Ryou with the slightest degree of interest.

"So, you're boyfriend's not as dumb as I thought- he's far to young for you though, Ryu-Chan."

Ryu blushed. "R-Ryou isn't my boyfriend! He's my-"

In a swift move, Orochimaru had shoved Sakura away from him, and vanished. Ryou was too focused on saving his crush, than the protection of his mother.

"Sakura!" Ryou yelled, working hastily, to make a net out of his wires, to catch her. He managed on using an earth technique, to turn his wires into vines. The pink-haired female was safely caught, by his vines, as Ryu quickly dodged an attack from Orochimaru's sword.

"My, I don't think I remember you being this fast,love." He commented smootly. He swiftly got behind her, swinging his sword in towards her neck, but she caught it with her left hand.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but NO ONE, messes with my Ryou like you did- kidnapping Saku-Chan and using her as bait-" Her hand tightened on his sword, before she whipped around and kicked him in the gut. Thus, resulting in his sword, being snapped easily, into two.Ryu held the remains of his weapon in her hand, before sharply, tossing it to the ground. "You're not a very nice person, Orochimaru-"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I am a very nice person, if I let you date your little boyfriend, and not kill you instantly like any other girl I could have!" He growled. Ryu vanished, before reappearing and driving a kunai into his chest with force. It was a good thing Ryou was too focused with Sakura's safety- if he wasn't, then he would have seen the kage level technique that was applied with equal kage-level force.

Orochimaru looked a bit shocked, as he was shoved off the roof top by her attack, and fell, as she jumped back. Ryu thought it was all over, but Orochimaru was smart, and thrust a kunai into the wall, expertly flipping back onto the roof top. He unfurled a wave of shuriken towards her unsuspecting backside. Ryu whipped around, and threw her own shuriken at him, canceling out his attack, instantly deeming his counter-attack, a failure. She pulled out another kunai, ready to deflect any other attempts at damaging her, from the Sannin.

She dodged another attack from Orochimaru, who's mischevious sneer, turned into a serious frown.

"I've had enough of this, Ryu." He said sternly, vanishing, before appearing behind her once again. "It's time we go back 'home'."

She turned around to face him, about to take another strike, but her weapon was whipped out of her hand by a slicing gust of wind. She flinched away, immediately grabbing her scratched left hand, her kunai, fell to the ground away from both of them. She let out a squeak, when He picked her up like she was some type of little kid, holding her above the ground, but where her stomach was level with his left shoulder.

She blushed. "P-put me down!" Ryu demanded, trying to pry herself away from him, only for his grip to tighten.

"I don't think so-"

"Ryou!"

Orochimaru's eye brown twitched at how stupid she was being. But it gone far enough for him- he'd spent more time than he planned on spending.

"Why don't you take a nap, dear?" He said, making it sound more like a command than a suggestion, before hitting a vital point on her neck. Ryu inhaled sharply, before falling over his shoulder limply, blacking out to Orochimaru's pleasure.

"Bye." Was all Orochimaru said, before vanishing, Ryou looked back after helping Sakura up, but saw nothing. He gritted his teeth. He'd taken her. That snake bastard, had taken his mother. Ryou let out an angered and aggravated yell, before punching the ground beneath his feet, panting lightly threw his clenched teeth. He looked forward, in the direction Orochimaru had taken his leave, before his navy-blue eyes flashed a dangerous and demon-like, bright green.

"I'm going to get him for this!" Ryou vowed, standing straight as before, flexing his left hand twice, before curling it into a tight fist. "I'll kill that bastard with my own two hands! For taking her," Ryou looked back at Sakura, determination glazing over his eyes. "-I won't let him live for putting you in harm's way, either, Sakura-Chan." He promised silently, a light and almost non-existent blush, creeping to her cheeks.


	4. Devil's Contract

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 4- Devil's Contract

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

(Village hidden in the Sound, Orochimaru's Mansion)

Orochimaru carried his hostage, through the dark hall ways. Ryu struggled, trying to get away from him.

"P-Please, put me down!" She pleaded, not all to thrilled, about behind carried around by him. Her carried her over his left shoulder, his arm around her waist securely, making it impossible for her to escape, or fall, by her own doing.

The snake Sannin, turned his head to her slightly, looking back at her, his lips twisting into a sly sneer.

"Hold on, princess. I'm sure it's very uncomfortable, but please, be patient." He requested silkily, looking forward once more. "Just a bit further-"

She gave him a pleading look, and he caught a glimpse of this, making him smirk at her lightly.

"My, you're eager to get back to your room-"

She looked at him in confusion, blinking her eyes a few times, blankly.

"My...room?" She repeated quietly.

"That's right! I didn't tell you did I?" Orochimaru replied. "Well, last time, you wanted your own room and all this stuff like, the walls being painted and shit. So, while you were gone, I picked the second biggest room in the entire village. Just for you, dear. " Orochimaru said, the pride eminent in his voice. He was actually proud of himself for doing such a thing, that he'd never done before in his life.

"I- was here before?" She said absently.

"Oh- Lord Orochimaru!"

Ryu tried the best she could, to look around. She was able to make out a boy in front of Orochimaru. He had light grey hair, and blue eyes with a pair of round-rimmed glasses. The glasses, kept falling from their intended position, and he would push them back up to the bridge of his nose, before they'd slowly slide down again.

"Welcome back." The boy greeted, before looking at Ryu, catching her momentary stare. She blushed, looking behind Orochimaru as she had been for a while.

"Who's she, Orochimaru-Sama?" the boy questioned.

"Who have you been wishing to see for the longest time?" Orochimaru grinned, as he watched the boy's eyes widen in disbelief. "That's right, Kabuto."

"R-Ry-" Kabuto whispered almost silently, before smiling. "I-Is it really Ryu-Sama!?"

Orochimaru slided past him, and down the hall a little less than a yard, before coming to a pair of large silver doors. Kabuto quickly made a bee-line for the doors, as Orochimaru stood their silently, waiting for Kabuto to unlock the strange blue and black "lock". Kabuto Carefully set it on the ground, the iron chains keeping the doors shut, fell to the ground without their restrainer, with a clatter. The doors were opened, before light poured out of the room.

Ryu covered her eyes, her irises having adjusted to the darkness. She was set down on something comfy that felt like air.

"You can open your eyes now, Ryu-Chan." Orochimaru suggested, moving her hands away from her eyes, the light invading into her darkness. But irises widened to catch and adjust to the light, before she gasped slightly. Orochimaru stepped back. "I tried my best with the designing of your room, dear. It hardly think I did a "good job"."

The entire room was HUGE, about the same size of Konoha's, Hokage Tower. It looked like a play house room, a little. The was were painted dark red, and everything in the room was made of normal colors. The bed had a huge curtain canopy around it, the curtain that thin, but thick enough to made a very hazy and blurry outline of her, if she was sleeping.

"Now, if you need any help, that door over there leads to my room, alright?" He added, Ryu looked up, noticing the dark mahogany door, on the other side of the room, at which he pointed to. "And then there's your door to the hallway- which is the door we just came in from. Bathroom's over there, all those stuffed animals you wanted over there, and I put **some**stuff in your bathroom. I forgot what type of body wash you like, so I got you some Victoria secret body wash and- oh,yes, is strawberry shampoo and conditioner good?"

"Thank you." She squeaked. He was treating her really, REALLY, nice. She closed her eyes, and in the black nothingness of her mind's eye, a small spark of yellow and white fire, ignited.

_'Tell him off! __**TELL HIM OFF**__!!' _The small match sized flame, screamed. _'People aren't supposed to give me compliments, damn it! He's going through all the damn trouble for __**NOTHING**__! I just want to bitch slap some __**SENSE**__ into his __**SKULL**__! CHA! I'm going to laugh when my hand is printed on his __**face**__!'_

The more passion and personality the flame let out, the larger it became. Not, it was about the size of a soft ball, and its yellow, was a pale yellow-green color. Ryu looked at Orochimaru. She stayed silent.

"I got you some dresses that I thought you'd look nice in, and put them in the cabinet closet. I thought that, since you'll be staying home most of the time, you'd like clothes that give you more room to run and stuff. I got you that- shit, what do you call it?" Orochimaru paused, thinking for a moment, before smirking. "That's right! I got you that parka jacket you wanted- the one with the hood that has the fake fur lining the edge and on the inside? You said you liked that one."

_'Tell the fool he's being to nice- _**say it**_! No _**WAY**_ am I letting him get away for this- no, more sinister. I should call hi 'Oreo-Chan'. Just like I used to. I don't think he was all too fond of his nick name-'_

Ryu obeyed the growing fire. "Why are you being so nice, Oreo-Chan?" She questioned him. He stopped, almost leaving the room through the door. Orochimaru turned to her, giving her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned her. She blushed slightly, looking down.

"W-Well- you've got all these things for me- and- I'd really like to know why." Ryu explained quietly. He only smirked at her, waving.

" 'Night, love." He purred, slipping into the darkness behind the door, which looked like a small hallway, that let to another door. He shut the door behind him,leaving Ryu, sitting on her bed in silence. She whimpered as she debated with herself, whether or not she should venture into Orochimaru's room.

He seemed to know so much about her. Something told him he was speaking nothing but the truth when he said these things- on how she used to be. She might not have remembered them at all, but she knew they were true. Ryu looked at the door. She wanted to know more!

Ryu got up, and ran to the connecting door, throwing it open. She hesitated greatly. The darkness was just that- darkness, but to her, it was like a huge tiger, that was smiling- waiting just for her even- to be stupid enough to venture into it's range, to be it's next meal. She swallowed, before gaining the courage to actually face her own twisted reality, and going in deeper. The tiger vanished in her mind's eye, but before she could even open Orochimaru's door, she was stopped.

"R-Ryu-San, I don't think you should go in there-!"

Ryu turned around, to see Kabuto, standing in the doorway to her own room, too focused on him to realize she had unconsciously, opened Orochimaru's door, while facing her own fear.

"G-Gomen-!" Ryu blushed, before A hand came out and gently turned her head to her right.

"It's alright, Kabuto- she's allow and you know that-" Came Orochimaru's soft and sleepy voice, Kabuto nodded as Orochimaru vanished within the blackness of his room. Ryu cautiously entered, the door shutting behind her, making her jump and let out a frightened squeal, only for a slightly amused chuckle to ring in her ears. Ryu looked around, seeing no one and nothing but thick shadows, as she tried to find the source of the sound. "This way-"

Ryu tried to follow Orochimaru's following chuckle, unknowingly, about to trip and hurt herself, over a dresser chest. His hands shot out quickly, and tenderly guided her out of harm's way, and closer to his bed so she wouldn't hurt herself any longer, and he could probably get some sleep.

"It's really, really dark in here-" Ryu whispered.

"Yes, and that is why you need to be careful, and why you should never stay too long in here at without me." Ryu tried to locate where he was, and to assist her, he opened his eyes. "What's the matter?" This made her blush and look down, now sitting on the edge of his bed, next to him.

_'Orochimaru seems to know a lot about me- so- if I ask him about Ryou-Kun's father then maybe- I could be a better mom- to my Ryou.' _Orochimaru was quietly taking in her thoughtful expression, before a blush crossed her face and she bowed to him.

"Um- P-Please- if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you continue to tell me more about myself- or how you knew me anyways?" Ryu asked him.There was silence but the Sannin gave a wicked smirk, before pulling her closer.

"If you stay here with me and be a good girl- I'll tell you whatever you want to know, alright?" Ryu blushed (Her head is against his chest.) Orochimaru blinked, when she withdrew.

"I-I'm sorry b-but R-Ryou-!"

Ryu gaze was lifted up to look Orochimaru straight in the eyes. "My dear, I just noticed that you look rather tired. Why don't you get some sleep, love?" Her pupils vanished, quickly falling victim to his ninjutsu. Her pupils returned, as she withdrew and yawned a bit before she looked back at him tiredly.

"Ok, Oro-Chan-" Orochimaru smiled, leaning down,

"What a good girl-you are-" Ryu closed her eyes, as Orochimaru laid back with her following. His ninjutsu only made her tired- everything else, she did on her own accord, like curling up to him, to get to sleep. He fell asleep, already concocting, his next plan.


	5. Important

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


	6. 3 Days

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 5- 3 Days

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

# Hidden Mist Village #

"It's been confirmed by our sources, that Orochimaru,has been seen- " The ANBU Leader paused, pulling out a red sharpie, and circled an area on a large map. "-around THIS area. Our sources also tell us, that he's been sighted on _numerous_occasions, with what our spies believe, is a Konoha ninja. Though it hasn't been looked into thoroughly, we presume he's keeping keeping her hostage."

The ANBU Leader, put up a picture of the missing Konoha ninja, on the white board.

"Unfortunately, we've tried several times to retrieve the missing nin- but out attempts are in vain. Orochimaru's regular behavior in fights, has changed drastically- from mocking offense, to vicious defense. He pays more attention to the female's physical and mental condition, than his own. Konoha wishes for the safe return of their missing nin, but with this new fighting tactic of Orochimaru's, it's impossible to do so-"

"Then, we should- infiltrate his base. Attack from the center, and everything around it will fall into ruin." Ryou said, smirking darkly.

# Hidden Sound Village #

"Mom-""MOM!""Mum""Mommy!"Mummy!""Mother!"

Ryu sat in the chair, looking like she was about to have an emotional break down, as each of the Sound Five, called for her assistance. It was stressful! Very,very stressful!

"Hey! All of you better knock it off right now, before I lose my fucking patience!" Orochimaru thundered, silencing the attention-demanding teenagers. They all grumbled- Tayuya stuck her tongue out at him, as he walked by, withdrawing it and looking away, when he whipped around, trying to catch her in the act. He sighed.

"Oreo, can I go chill out in your room?"

"You don't have to ask! Don't ask! Just go! Don't ask anymore!" Orochimaru whined, flailing his arms around, as she walked off. She remembered everything- but not how she never used to ask.

The old Ryu would be like, 'bitch, where's my lunch money?', but the new Ryu was like, 'Could I borrow a quarter? I'll pay you back'. It annoyed him. But, he was still working to deal with it all. Ryu was almost to Orochimaru's room, before her entire body tingled, and she whipped around, to see something about to tackle her to the ground. Ryu tried to jump back, only to get hit, and fall to the ground two feet away, in a heap.

She struggled to get up, the person, running at her for another attack. Ryu made several hand seals, before looking straight at the person, her irises spinning. Her attacker stopped, caught in her illusion jutsu. She quickly got to her feet, and made a break for it, looking around desperately, for the Snake Sannin.

"Oreo-Chan!"

Orochimaru looked back at her, stopping his work, as she ran into the room."What's wrong, Ryu-?" He asked, as she scurried behind him, and hid behind him. He didn't have to ask a single question, because the intruder entered the room they were in. Orochimaru glared at the person, as they held out a hand to him.

"Hand Miss Kamikoro over, Orochimaru."

# Hidden Leaf Village # (Ryou's POV)

"Put me down, put me down!"

"Hand her over here, man."

"R-Ryou-Kun!"

God, how pissed I was. Happy I got mom back though- but it was strange, how the other ANBU, weren't there. Mom looked a bit confused and spacey, which was unusual, but cute as always.

"Ryou! Ryou put me down! Why are you all being so mean to me?" Mom complained, before looking like she was going to lose it. I remembered she wasn't a huge fan of heights, and put her back down on the ground. But still- I grabbed her hand and dragged her home.

(Kamikoro Household)

"HE DID _**WHAT**_?!"

Mom blinked looking at me absently- it was cute- but it wasn't cute enough to get her out of this, and she probably already knew that. She gave a weak smile,a light and barely noticeable pink tint on her cheeks, looking down.

"H-He made me breakfast-"

"What have you been smoking, mother?!" I Yelled, standing up abruptly, making her jump. "Seriously? Orochimaru isn't just some guy you can just make friends with at random! He's SATAN! You make a deal with him, you gotta read the damn fine print!" I yelled, before stopping.

"Ryou, don't worry about it! I went to Orochimaru because I wanted to ask him something." She said. "You know how- I told you how I couldn't remember anything from before I came to Konoha with you? Well, Orochimaru told me and now, I _remember_- so- I hope- I can be a better mom to you then I was in the past."

She smiled- like she always did. It angered me that she went to an exile for information about herself- but it can't be helped.

"Mom, did he- tell you your age?" I asked. She was quite and looked down, making me snort. "Typical fucking mom-"

'Shmack!'

She fell to her knees, covering her face. Salty tears, rolling down her cheeks, while I stood there. I didn't believe it- my mother, Kamikoro Ryutori- had just hit me for the first time in my entire life.

I grunted, my entire body numb, before a wave of pain, wrapped itself around my spinal cord. I fell to the ground on my stomach, and lay there. Mom jumped, when I hit the ground, running over to me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryou-Kun! I-I d-didn't know my own strength! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"Mother sobbed, as I blacked out completely.

# Sound Village #

Orochimaru sighed, looking at the hourglass eagerly.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hand Miss Kamikoro over, Orochimaru"_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Over.My.Dead.BODY."_

_Ryu stood behind him, still clinging, her grip tightening. _

_"Orochimaru, I'll give you another chance, before I arrest you." The ANBU threatened._

_"O-Orochimaru-" Ryu whispered, making him look back at her. "I-I don't want to cause you any t-trouble-"_

_His snake hourglass, flipped by itself, before the sand began slowly falling into the lower chamber. She slowly let go of him, and walked towards the ANBU. She glanced back at Orochimaru , smiling at him, before sneaking a wink, before the ANBU lead her away by the hand. _

_He narrowed his eyes, stepping into the hallway, glaring daggers at the ANBU's back. Ryu snated away her hand from the ANBU's grasp._

_"Please don't touch me- I don't want your family to know, you've been killed because of a jealous Sannin."_

_Orochimaru smirked, putting his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to his right. She knew better- than to go behind is back. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Even the old Ryu, wouldn't do that shit- so the new one probably wouldn't either- aside from that OTHER black-haired guy she was with when he saw her.

The hourglass, was one with a sand supply, to measure 3-days. And oh, how slow those days would pass for him.


	7. Date

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 6- Date

:- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3

Ryu was silent, as she folded her son's clothes, and put them in the basket. Two days had passed, since she hit him and things would never be the same in their house.

Ryu frowned, putting a hand on her right cheek, looking out the little window in her laundry room.

'I- have to get back to Orochimaru tomorrow-' She thought, looking down. 'But Ryou- I don't want to have this type of relationship with him. It was hard, to say the least. Ryu finished folding his laundry, picking up the basket, and climbing the stairs to drop the basket off in his room.

"'scuse me. ma-" Ryou said quickly, turning sideways to pass her, before running down the stairs.

"Ryou, where are you going?"

He stopped in the front doorway.

"Sakura-Chan isn't doing all to great in math, and she asked if I could tutor her." He said simply, smirking. "But, you got plans tonight, cha? So you won't be home 'til late?"

"Um-"

"Well, see you in the morning!" He said, shutting the front door behind him. His mother stood on the staircase in bewilderment.

'Since when did tutoring with a girl, become a spend the night thing?' She wondered, before continuing her trip to his room, going down stairs again. 'And- I have something going on tonight?' She looked at the 'events' board, in their home.

It was the large cork-board that hung on the wall, that they would post things on. a white note was tacked to the board, flaunting the day's date, and a note that read in her son's loopy hand-writing, 'Tutor: Sakura'. Then, there was a NEW pink-sticky note- the ones that represented her own plans and things going on.

She never remembered- putting a note on the board. 'Pick you up 8 -Pein' It said. She stared at it in horror. Who the hell was Pein anyway?

'Oh yeah- he was that red-haired man I helped- with all those piercings on his face-' Ryu thought, picturing the guy she had helped, before it all popped like a bubble in her mind. She didn't know why, but she felt- bad. Like, she wasn't supposed to date someone- but she didn't know why. Guilt and betrayal, stabbed her in the heart, like a pair of swords.

She looked at the clock. She had an hour and about 15 minutes. She panicked. When exactly WAS the last time she dated someone?! She held her head, trying to remember- nothing came.What- were you actually supposed to DO, on a date?! Ryu groaned at how many questioned swam around in her head- it make her dizzy.

'Dinner and a movie.' A little voice said in her head. 'Shower then look pretty.'

She looked at herself in the mirror, before scowling at her reflection.

"How absurd! I don't look 'pretty' in the slightest!" She thought for a moment. "Hm...maybe...make-up? Doesn't Ryou have make-up?"

She went to her sons room, opening the door, seeing the small blue jar of nail polish, eye liner, and mascara, on his vanity table. She sat down.

"Well- I am his MOTHER. I do have the right to use his make-up-"

_'Yeah- the same right you have to use his boxers too. Ryu, you don't have the right to invade his privacy! Get out of his room! OUT!' _She mentally scolded herself, before leaving his room. She sighed, knowing she'd have to try her best and make do with whatever was in her closet, tonight. She went to her room to take a shower, and get ready.

- 8 o'clock PM-

_'Ding, dong.'_

Ryu opened the door to a smirking Pein.

"Hey- da-amn!" He said, looking her over.

Ryu took cover behind the door partially. She wore two pairs of little silver hoops; a pair on each ear, and she had a jade green neck choker with a chain that hung a topaz teardrop gem, from the center. She also wore a pair of baggy black jeans, and a tight, neon orange, tang top.

"Wow- you're looking- nice- tonight..." Pein said, making her blush harder than she already was.

"I look like a prostitute!" She said sadly, looking down."I-I've never d-dated anyone b-before so-"

"WHOA! Seriously?!" Pein exclaimed in disbelief. "With a hot body like that, how is that possible?"

Ryu looked at him shyly. "Ever since I came to Konoha, I've only focused on raising and caring for Ryou. I've never really needed a spouse, because I support myself enough already. And all my free time, I focused on missions-"

Pein blinked, before smirking. "Well, it's easy. All we do is hang out and spend time together."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Pein said, grabbing her hand, and dragging her out of the house.

"B-But what about my purse?"

"I'll pay for everything, doll. Don't worry." Pein smiled, locking the bottom lock, before shutting her door, and leading her off to the carnival that was in town.

Their leave was watched closely by a pair of yellow cat-like eyes. The eyes narrowed. and trailed after them.

_'So...he thinks its THAT easy, huh? Well, I'll be __**damned **__if I let that punk steal her away right after I just found her...'_

A black furred lion jumped out of the alley it was hiding in, stepping into the empty streets. All the villagers wouldn't notice it- they were preoccupied with the carnvival, to care about a suspisious lion, prowling the streets of their village. It sat down on it's back legs, licking it's paw, before combing it's wild charcoal mane. It showed off it's teeth- as if it was showing a catty sneer.

_'This out to be very,VERY, interesting.'_

It stood up again, before running after the couple.


	8. The Return of Ryutori

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 7- 'Miss Shadow'

:- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3

Ryu looked around in awe, seeing the different Chinese lanterns and lights. Several unfamiliar smells, wafted through the air, like music. She got excited, at the happy, fun-loving screams, of kids on the carnival's rides.Pein bent down to her level.

"So, what do you want to ride first? Or do you want something to eat instead?" He asked gentleman-like, making her blush another darker shade of red. He was already holding her hand, like most of the couples had their hands, which made the shades come to her face with little no no hesitation at all.

"Oh no, you don't have to get me anything! It'd be rude for me to make you waste money on me..."

"'Waste money'? It's not wasting money, if I'm OFFERING." Pein smirked, finding a loop hole in her words. "That's what a date is- spending time with someone you want to, and 'wasting money' on them, because you want to."

She was quiet, and Pein released her hand. "I'll be back in a sec." He said, jerking his thumb behind him, pointing to the bathrooms. She smiled.

"Ok. I'll wait here." Ryu said.

# Elsewhere #

It slowly, took another slithering step forward, on the wall it was creeping down on. It watched, as its prey, kept an eye on the unnatural creature like itself. It had pretty midnight black fur and a _BEAUTIFUL_, charcoal mane. It had lovely golden, snake-like eyes. An unnatural feature, for a _lion_.

It couldn't help it. The creature was here for the heiress...not the heiress's **stalker**. But it's coat was so glossy- the creature licked its lips hungrily. It wanted its coat.

But it let out a silent screech, after it blinked its soulless amber eyes. The lion- was a human? It was a GARDETH! That's what it was, a gardeth. The extinct species of Night Creature from Volgoria. How exciting- to find such a rare species on such a filthy, disgusting planet.

It watched, as the creature walked up to it's primary target. It's Clan Leader would be pleased, if the Gardeth was brought to him, it was sure. A Gardeth as a pet- what a wonderful image. A strange wave of purity, hit it, making it screech, before burning away in green and purple flames.

#With Ryu #

She waited for Pein patiently.

"Ryu?"

She turned around, jumping a little.

"O-Orochimaru! I-I didn't see you." She said. "What are you doing here?"

_'Where the hell this n come from?! The hell is his problem, fucking with my vibe and shit!? Bitch needs to get pimp-slap'd!!' _The fire flickered, dancing, swaying, to the thunderous roar of its own words.

"I-I came to pick you up." Orochimaru said, looking away, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess...I was a bit too eager to see you-" He looked back at her. "What are you doing here?"

Pein finishes, about to come out behind the wall, but he choose not to. He watched , biting his lower lip. He knew, he'd ran out of time, when he saw Orochimaru talking to Ryu. He listened in silently.

"I-I...I..." Ryu studdered, not able to find her voice under Orochimaru's stare.

"You're here with someone else...aren't you?" She looked at him in shock. "Who are you here with, Ryu? I promise, I won't get mad." She felt her cheeks heat up.

"What do you care?!" She yelled, stepping back. "Yeah, I'm thankful you helped me out, but geez, you're acting like you're my **fiancee** or something!"

Orochimaru stood there. His jaw clenched.

"You- really don't- remember, do you?" He said through clenched teeth, trying to stay calm.

"Remember WHAT?!" She demanded heatedly, before he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"If your damn brother, hadn't started harassing you all those years back, none of this wouldn't have happened!" Orochimaru yelled, before releasing her wrist. "I'll be right back- if you go anywhere, Ryu, I swear-"

She glared at him. And if you had seen the hatred in her eyes, you'd swear, it was a look that could kill an army of Spartans. The clap of thunder, was evident.

_'Mreow, sweetie! Lemme take dis' one, baby.' _The fire purred seductively, swirling around a smaller, outer image of her body. The fire shot up into her throat, taking control of her voice first, before everything else.

"Get.The.Hell.Out.Of.My.Face." She said darkly, making Orochimaru shudder, before he looked appalled.

:"Ohmy god-"

"Yeah, that's right **bitch**. I told you to **fuck off**. Now go on! GET!" She commanded, waving her hand, as if gesturing to some thing behind him.. Before she could say 'Sha-BANG!', Orochimaru had picked her up, and was now holding her, above him.

(Inside Ryu's Mind )

She sat on the floor, looking a head of her. A girl who looked just like her, stood in front of her.

"Stand up, weakling."

Ryu scrambled to her feet, following the clone's order. The 'clone', glared at her with hard grey eyes.

"You- impostor- your job here is DONE." She said. "I am Kamikoro Ryutori. 12 years ago, my brother, injected me with a very deadly venom, only found on my home planet, of Voldoria." The woman began walking around Ryu in slow circles. "The venom, is only used for two things. Suppressing the human brain, of memories, and fertilizing a single egg, of the female reproductive system. But- it required blood. He took some of Orochimaru's blood- before injecting me with it. He- sent me away, I suppose you could call it- away from Orochimaru. And that's, where you started." She said, smirking, showing fangs.

"...So..."

The woman leaned down, next to Ryu's ear. "I want my life back, Miss Shadow/ But, I'll 'share' it with you-"

"Wait- 'Miss Shadow'?"

The woman stood. "My brother, is a pure -bred dragon. I'm a hybrid- half- fox, half-dragon. Thus, the venom, triggered a 'safety switch' in my body. the real me, was locked away tightly, until just now- when you got angry at Orochimaru. Now- I'm out. When I went away. my body created you- a replica of me- to take over my body for me while I was gone."

A large TV screen showed up, showing Orochimaru, a large pause sign, flashed on the screen. She walked backwards, towards it.

"I've been in here for twelve years- and I believe its time- you learn from the ORIGINAL, Ryu Kamikoro, dear." She said, fading away. The TV screen became the size of the entire wall, and a comfy leather couch, materialized behind 'Miss Shadow'. "Now, keep your mouth shut, while I take back my life by STORM. And YOU, watch."

The pause sign changed into a 'play' sign, and it a;; went back to- what she thought- was normal.


	9. Another Loss

Beauty and the Basilisk

Chapter 8- Another Loss

:- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3

(Sound Village)

He walked into the prison cell, holding a clip board, marking off something.

"Ok, Gonomaru." Orochimaru said, not looking up. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." A deep voice replied, watching, as Orochimaru checked on some things, writing whatever he was, on his damn clip board. Gonomaru looked away, his eyes wondering, until he registered the clicking sound of high heels against the cold cement floor. He looked up, seeing a pair of high heels, whistling at the new comer.

"Helloooo, Nurse!" He smirked, letting his sapphire eyes, look her up and down.

"Gonomaru, this is my new assistant, Candy. Candy, Gonomaru." Orochimaru hastily introduced them, getting back to his work.

A woman stood about a yard in front of him, her left hand on her left hip, as she held a injection needle, in her right hand. She wore a tight, nurse uniform- no- a Sound Village- nurse uniform. The uniform, had three buttons at the top- two were undone. The uniform itself, was entirely black, and probably, only past her thighs, resulting in the prisoner, licking his lips. On the short sleeves of the uniform, were silver music notes- meaning she was part of the Sound Village. A black nurse hat with a silver cross, sat on top of a waterfall of light purple hair, that went to her mid back, it had a curly look.

Her grey eyes were smiling, and she had a seductive smirk on her coral red lips- it clashed with her light, lily purple eye shadow. She had the same eye shadow Orochimaru did- but she had a better way to show it off.

"Hi there, Gono-Kun." She smiled, tilting her head to the right slightly, winking at him, keeping her winking eye closed. "I'm here for your check-up."

"Hell, you can 'check-up' on anything you want, babe!" He replied, Orochimaru glancing at him.

"Watch yourself." He warned.

"Not my problem your assistant is a total bombshell." Gonomaru replied, making Orochimaru glance at 'Candy'.

"Give him the fish mutation injection, please, Nurse."Orochimaru ordered, gesturing to Gonomaru. "We'll check up on him in two days."

"Yes, Doctor." She replied obediently, walking over to Gonomaru, smiling. She bent down and slide the needle into one of the major veins in his arm. "Good night- Gonomaru-Kun." She purred.

* * *

(A/N: Because the author is a complete lazy-ass, she has skipped to the part of the Chunnin Exams, where Orochimaru is in a arm lock with the Third Hokage.)

(Kakashi's POV)((Where did this fucker come from in this story??))

"I said HALT!" I yelled at the fleeing female. Her sapphire blue dress, flying behind her, along with her long, swinging, french-braid, of purple hair. She made a sharp left turn, grabbing the wall to help her risky stunt, continuing her run.

I pulled out some rope, tying a knot in it, before throwing it at her feet. She made it out into the stands, where everyone had fallen asleep, before it caught her ankles.

"Ah!" She yelled, before falling to the ground. She pulled herself up a little, before falling back onto the floor. Ryou came out of nowhere, his ANBU mask on.

"You're under arrest, mother, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm going to have tp take you under protective custody-"

I thought Ryou was doing well.

"I'm afraid- you won't be taking my bride so easily. That's not the point, I'm afraid."

Miss Kamikoro squeaked, Orochimaru now holding her over his shoulder. Ryou and I lunged for the Sannin, who groaned, and blocked both of our attacks. Ryou's wires wrapped around Orochimaru's neck, but they were severed quickly. Orochimaru instantly vanished without a trace, after this.

"Damn... He ran...pussy..."

(A/N: Sorry its so short! I seriously need ideas guys. My tank is like- empty- literally. I'm having MAJOR writer's block on the things every one wants me to update so badly. So, if you could send in ideas, that would help. No matter how stupid or long or confusing they are to you,or to me, I WILL read them all. Thx. -Luv Ryu 3)


	10. Special

Beauty and the Basilisk

Special Chapter- Correcting Mistakes.

:- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3/ :- 3

Ok last chapter, I understand I confused the handful of people, who actually read this terribly story, that seriously needs to be deleted and eliminated from the face of the earth entirely. So,I'd like to say some things.

Chapter 8 Understandings:

Part 1(Before Author's Note): 

After Orochimaru met with Ryu in Chapter 7, he took her with him to the sound village. More will be explained later on.

The first part of this chapter, is 'checking-up' on Orochimaru and Ryu.

Ryu, is the nurse in the Sound Village Nurse's Uniform (I have all rights to this, don't take it from me! You can draw a pic of what you think it looks like and show me, but it's my idea.)

Most of you know, Orochimaru conducts experiments to make forbidden jutsu. There are two Sound Village Mansions, in which he switches between every week or so. The main village, the one where Ryu, Kabuto, and the Sound Five, stay, is his main mansion. The second one, houses prisoners, whom he conducts experiments on.

At the moment, he's trying to combine animal DNA with humans, to see what powers it will give them, as he works to make the 'perfect' container.Take Kidomaru for example. He can have 6 arms- but look at the math, please:

Spider + Human Are you SERIOUS?! This is impossible!

Spider DNA+ Human Possible

So, the first part, is Orochimaru conducting tests on a nonexistent character named 'Gonomaru'. (I made it up. I don't know what the hell his name means. If it means anything, please tell me, and I will change it if offensive) Ryu, is his 'assistant' who takes on the name 'Candy' as Orochimaru advises her, for her safety. Why? Because some of Orochimaru's prisoners are rapists and stalkers, ok? There's your answer.

Part 2 (After Author's Note):

As I put, It was during the Chunnin Exams, where Orochimaru was fighting the Third Hokage (If you watch the series or read the manga, you should know this shit.) The Third Hokage is using a sealing jutsu, trying to feed Orochimaru's soul to the Grim Reaper. Unfortunately, he only gets to sealing Orochimaru's arms. This is also where everyone in the audience is asleep.

When Orochimaru was taking the identity of the Fourth Kazekage (Dude in the blue hat for you who are, possibly, brain-damaged from all those damn Icee's) he brought along Ryu. So, Ryu took the role, of a Tea-server. She had to have her hair tied in a single, long, french-braid, which hung over her left shoulder and where a dress with a high-collar that reached mid-neck. Think of Ten-Ten's shirt, only it goes down to mid-calf, and there are slits on the sides, that go from the bottom up to the mid-thigh. Made in a fashion, so that running, is possible.

Anyways, Ryu was the tea-server. She came by, did her thing, and left. All of Konoha, knows Orochimaru has Ryu, and the ANBU, are trying to "rescue" her. Kakashi, was suspicious of Ryu, after Kabuto's sleeping jutsu didn't affect her,thus, is where the second part starts, with Kakashi chasing after her.

In Ryu's absence, Ryou scouted by the ANBU, after several good reports and comments from a few of his clients on some missions he had completed. He was offered a position in the ANBU, as second-leader-in-command, and he accepted. The ANBU Captain decided on the arresting of Ryu, thinking she was a key component to Orochimaru's plans.

This, in short, means that Orochimaru would get her out without a doubt. The plan was made to slow Orochimaru down, even in the slightest, to they could make a trap, and use Ryu as bait, to arrest him as well.


End file.
